Warriors: Its not Over yet
by Greatsuperwoman23
Summary: A Warriors fanfiction that takes place after the final Omen of the Stars book. The clans are still recovering but something isn't right a cat that should be taking the lead is hesitating and those around him worry for the future of their clan. SPOILER ALERT! DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN"T FINISHED THE OMEN OF THE STARS SAGA!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.**

 **Hey guys I'm going to be going back to the classics with this story! I read this series for the first time in elementary school and have read it hundreds of times since. And if for some reason you ignored the spoiler warning in the description here it is again.** **SPOILER ALERT!** **If you haven't read up and through the Omen of the Stars saga I repeat do NOT continue reading this. Click off now, and go do something else...are you gone?...How about now?...Gone? Good.**

 **Now for the rest of you let's get serious for a minute about what you're about to read. If you're still here you've read through the Omen of the Stars saga (Or you don't care about spoilers) and you are undeniably well aware of the fact that Firestar (my favorite character btw) dies at the end. Well...I have issues and like to deny that fact. And before you throw flame and hate in the review section understand this: I know this series, I grew up with this series and I know it's rules, but the reason I write fanfiction isn't to comply with the canon version, it's to get my ideas out of my head and out into the world. So if you don't agree with me that's fine but please keep in mind that hate will not be acknowledged.**

 **If you read all of that thank you, if you didn't well you may or may not like/ be prepared for what you are about to read. To wrap up don't flame I'll ignore you and disclaimer I don't own any part of the Warriors franchise. So without further ado please keep all hands, arms, legs, and feet inside the vehicle at all times and enjoy the ride!**

 **Chapter 1**

Moons had passed since the battle against the Dark Forest Warriors. The clans stilled grieved the loss of their clanmates. Thunderclan felt it's grief most strongly, during the last moments of the the battle their leader Firestar had lost his last life in the process of defeating Tigerstar for good. The dark tabby warrior's sway over the clans and his kits was gone for good but the cost of Firestar's final life caused grief throughout all the clans.

Now on the night of the third gathering since the battle the clans gathered on the island. They moved as one clan not four on this night as they had done the past two gatherings.

Mistystar, Onestar, and Blackstar all climbed into the Great Tree taking their usual positions. Brambleclaw was the last to join them. He still was unwilling to take his nine lives and name so he climbed the tree last and sat away from the other leaders. Squirrelflight, his mate, sat amongst the tree's roots with the other deputies. A yowl from Blackstar signaled the start of the gathering.

The large tom stood up "Shadowclan still grieves for our clanmates who died in the battle three moons ago, but we are growing stronger, our wounds are healing and we welcome new kits into the clan," he finished sitting back down with a nod to Mistystar.

The Riverclan leader spoke from her place with her head held high. " Riverclan is growing as well. Two of our queens are expecting and our warriors are returning to their full strength," she said motioning to Onestar with her tail.

"Windclan grieves its fallen warriors, knows that they will never be replaced, but as physical wounds fade we grow strong once more."

It was Brambleclaw's turn. He stood tall and proud. "As you all know Thunderclan suffered many losses in the battle, the most obvious being that of our leader Firestar. Thankfully all bad things pass and tonight Thunderclan welcomes two new apprentices Lilypaw and Seedpaw!"

"Lilypaw! Seedpaw!" Yowls sounded throughout the clearing as the clans cheered for the two apprentices.

Brambleclaw waited for silence before he continued. "Thunderclan will recover and overcome as it always does."

"I have a question," Blackstar said.

"Yes?"

"Why haven't you taken your nine lives and name yet?"

Brambleclaw held the Shadowclan leader's gaze for a moment before he glanced away.

"My clan needed me with them, not at Moonpool."

"But surely now you could-"

The sound of movement in the cats below interrupted Blackstar.

"There's a cat on the shore of Thunderclan territory," some cat called out to the leaders.

"Then it sounds as if this gathering is over," Mistystar stated concluding the gathering with her words.

Brambleclaw shot her a grateful look then scrambled down the down the tree. Thunderclan's cats were waiting for him.

"Let's go," he said leading them off the island.

Once on land the moved towards the shore of their territory. Brambleclaw could faintly make out the figure of a cat laying on the sand.

"Remember it may just be a lost cat we don't want to scare them out of their fur," he reminded his group.

Affirmative murmurs sounded around him. He was aware of the other cats watching them at the base of the fallen tree. Beside him Squirrelflight tensed.

He looked at her "Squirrelflight? What's wrong?"

She didn't answer him and tasted the air.

" It can't be, Starclan is it true?" She whispered.

Before Brambleclaw could question her further she broke away from him streaking towards the figure.

"Father!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.**

 **I don't own the Warriors franchise.**

 **Chapter 2**

At Squirrelflight's cry Cloudtail shot past Brambleclaw his fluffy white tail streaming behind him. Brambleclaw quickly followed startled by Squirrelflight's words, his warriors stayed close behind. He had almost reached them when a familiar sight, and scent made him freeze.

There on the beach laid Firestar, the Thunderclan leader was unmoving and for a second Brambleclaw feared they had lost him before he had even come back. Then he realized it was not the wind moving his old mentor's fur but Firestar himself with each shallow breath he took.

"Someone go get a medicine cat. I think Jayfeather is with Mothingwing," Brambleclaw said unable to look away from the scene before him.

Cloudtail and Squirrelflight were both attempting to rouse Firestar. Squirrelflight was roughly licking the top of his head while Cloudtail crouched next to her saying something Brambleclaw couldn't quite make out. Then suddenly all four clans were surrounding them the medicine cats from each looking over Firestar.

"He's not injured and he's breathing. I don't know why he's not conscious though," Jayfeather Thunderclan's medicine cat said. His blind eyes turned to Brambleclaw piercing his soul.

"So there's nothing you can do?" He asked him.

"No."

Brambleclaw's gaze traveled past Jayfeather and to the sight of his mate desperately trying to wake her father, whose appearance was still unexplained.

"We could try water," Mothwing offered.

Every cat looked at her.

"You know the lake is cold we could get some water from there and try splashing some on him. It could jolt him awake."

Jayfeather was nodding "It might work."

No cat had to be told what to do. Several Riverclan warriors sprung into action grabbing shells from the shore of the lake and swam out to fill them up. Once they reached the shore again they were handed off to Thunderclan warriors who looked at Brambleclaw for guidance. He turned to Jayfeather.

"We have the water now," he said softly, informing the medicine cat.

"I know that!" He snapped, then turned to the waiting warriors. "Come over here and on my cue dump the water. Squirrelflight, Cloudtail, you might want to take a step back."

Cloudtail got up, and gently guided Squirrelflight to Brambleclaw. She pressed herself against him.

"We could get him back Brambleclaw. We could get him back, and then he could finish training you in how to be a leader, and Sandstorm would be happy again!"

Brambleclaw nodded realizing how much the clan would benefit from the return of a strong, wise leader, and the recovery of the clan's best hunter. Ever since Firestar's death Sandstorm had been stricken with grief, unable to do much else she was moved to the elder's den. Graystripe and his mate Millie slept with her there watching out for her, and taking care of their warrior duties during the day.

Jayfeather's voice pulled him from his thoughts and he looked up just in time to the signal be given.

"Now!" Jayfeather ordered.

Water splashed down onto Firestar and the cats watched as his body jumped slightly at the sudden cold. They waited watching him closely. Slowly but surely emerald green eyes began to open. They were clouded with confusion, but open.

Squirrelflight raced to her father's side.

"Father!"

He turned and looked at her, blinked a few times, then looked at all the cats around him.

"What happened? Why are you all here?" He asked his voice slurred as though he had been asleep for a while.

"Why are we here? How are you here?! You died!" Squirrelflight said.

"Died…" Firestar echoed. "That's right I was in Starclan."

"But now you're here with us Firestar back where you belong," Brambleclaw said making his presence known to the Thunderclan leader.

"And you're exhausted and soaking wet. We need to get you home Firestar there will be next gathering for you to explain everything," Jayfeather said.

The fiery colored tom didn't argue and with the help of Cloudtail and Lionheart, Jayfeather's brother, they began to help a weak Firestar back to camp. Brackenfur began to follow but Brambleclaw stopped him.

"Wait for us at the training hollow," he ordered his clanmates.

Several tails waved in acknowledgement.

"I want to make sure the other clans get off our territory," he whispered to Brackenfur who nodded.

"We appreciate your help, but Firestar will need time to recover if you all would be so kind as to let Thunderclan tend to him we would be grateful and will pass news through border patrols," Brackenfur explained to the waiting clans. The two thunderclan warrior's waited and wondered what would happen if the others disagreed with them.

Finally Mistystar spoke. "That seems fair enough to me Riverclan looks forward to news."

"Windclan agrees with the request," Onestar said.

"As does Shadowclan. Give our best wishes to Firestar," Blackstar said over his shoulder as he led his cats off Thunderclan territory and to their own.

Brackenfur stood next to Brambleclaw as the three other clans left their territory.

"Let's catch up with the others. Jayfeather will want to get Firestar back to camp as soon as possible," Brambleclaw said.

Brackenfur fell in step with him as they headed further into Thunderclan territory. Brambleclaw glanced up at their starry ancestors.

 _Thank you for sending him back to us._


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.**

 **I do not own the Warriors franchise. Please review!**

 **Chapter 3**

Jayfeather kept close to Firestar he was concerned. The Thunderclan leader was exhausted, he could hear his paws dragging and knew he was leaning heavily on Lionblaze.

"Only a bit farther till we reach the training hollow," Squirrelflight said coming up beside them, she brushed against her father.

Firestar but didn't reply, and Jayfeather worried that they wouldn't make it to the training hollow before Firestar gave into his exhaustion. But he soon felt cool sand beneath his paws.

"We'll wait for Brambleclaw and Brackenfur here," he said turning towards Firestar.

He had laid back down and was struggling against his exhaustion. Squirrelflight was next to him watching over him diligently.

"Do you know what happened? How you got here?" Jayfeather asked.

Firestar shook his head. "I'll tell you when we get to camp."

Jayfeather nodded understanding, he walked over to Squirrelflight. "He'll be alright. He just needs some rest."

He felt relief crash over her at the information. "Thank you," she said, then turned back to watching her father.

 _Where are you Brambleclaw?_

As if on cue Brambleclaw and Brackenfur entered the training hollow. Jayfeather hurried over to him.

"Firestar needs to get back to camp so he can rest properly. Do you think there's anyway we can sneak him in without the others finding out?"

"I'll go first and send the guard to switch shifts. In that time do you think you can get him into the medicine den with help?" Brambleclaw said.

Jayfeather nodded. "And inform the others that they aren't to speak of this to anyone."

Brackenfur laid the tip of his tail on Jayfeather's shoulder.

"I'll take care of that."

Jayfeather said nothing and moved over to his brother and Cloudtail who were sitting close to Firestar. "I need you two to help me. I want Firestar to get some rest before the whole clan bombards him. Brambleclaw and Brackenfur are going to take care of keeping everything quiet till morning-"

"Alright listen up!" Brambleclaw's call interrupted him. "We going to head back to camp. No cat is to speak about Firestar's return until I give permission. Brackenfur will make sure everyone keeps quiet. Firestar is exhausted and doesn't need to be bombarded by the whole clan. We'll give him till sunrise tomorrow to rest and recover. If no one has any questions we'll move out."

No cat objected to Brambleclaw's orders and has they started to move Jayfeather finished what he was saying.

"You two are going to help me get him to the medicine den as quickly as possible ok?"

"Don't worry Jayfeather we've got this," Lionblaze reassured his brother.

Just as Lionblaze said they reached the medicine den with no issue. They guided Firestar over to a nest careful not to disturb Briarlight. The young she-cat didn't stir as they said goodnight to Jayfeather and headed out to their own nests.

Jayfeather had told them to help Firestar to the nest inside the cave so that Briarlight would not see him when she woke. He moved one of the other nests in front of the cave entrance as one last measure to prevent anyone from disturbing Firestar. He laid down and closed his eyes giving into sleep.

It felt like only heartbeats later that some cat was prodding him in the side.

"Jayfeather, Jayfeather," Squirrelflight woke him whispering his name.

He blinked and turned towards her.

"What?"

"It's sunhigh. Brambleclaw can't keep the clan in the camp any longer. Is Firestar awake?"

Jayfeather stood and stretched then turned into the cave that usually held his nest.

He found Firestar stretching in his nest. The Thunderclan leader turned towards him.

"Jayfeather," he greeted.

"Firestar, how did you sleep? Do you feel better?"

"I slept fine and I do feel better. I assume the clan is waiting for us?"

Squirrelflight entered the cave. "They're waiting for something we didn't tell them anything. Sandstorm doesn't even know."

Jayfeather moved so Squirrelflight could reach her father. She bounded forward and pressed herself into his chest.

"Alright, come on let's go show the clan what we got from the gathering last night," she said.

Jayfeather left the den first and was instantly aware of the attention he had.

"Jayfeather, I was just trying to explain last night's events. Perhaps you could help?" Brambleclaw said padding over to him.

"Yeah what's this nonsense we keep hearing about Firestar?" Purdy shouted.

Jayfeather could feel Brambleclaw's gaze on him but he couldn't answer the old loner's question. Before he could come up with an excuse. Several gasps echoed around the clearing, and Jayfeather suddenly picked up Firestar's scent behind him.

"I'll explain Jayfeather," the Thunderclan leader said coming completely out of the medicine den.

Jayfeather could sense Squirrelflight's presence next to her father. She was searching for something too. Jayfeather just barely managed to avoid being bowled over by Leafpool, Squirrelflight's sister and Firestar's other daughter.

"Starclan gave you back to us!" Leafpool said their mingling scents told Jayfeather that Leafpool was pressed against Firestar.

"Firestar?" Graystripe's voice sounded from the back of the crowd. The sound of shifting indicated that the cats had parted to allow the gray warrior to reach his old friend.

Firestar didn't move but happiness radiated off of him. Graystripe's scent grew stronger as he approached. The two toms touched noses and shock and awe pulsed off Graystripe's pelt.

"How? Tigerstar he-"

"I know old friend it's a long story. Where's Sandstorm?"

Firestar's concern for his mate was typical of the Thunderclan leader, Graystripe chuckled.

"I'll go get her," he said.

Everyone waited in apprehension has Graystripe went to retrieve the sandy she-cat. Jayfeather wasn't sure how Sandstorm would react. She had taken Firestar's death roughly and was still grieving. Her kits had taken the return of their father well but she had felt betrayed and angered by his departure.

Firestar tensed slightly beside him and Jayfeather picked up Sandstorm's scent. Graystripe and Millie led Sandstorm over to Firestar she wasn't looking at Firestar instead she was looking at the ground. Shock rolled off Firestar at the sight of his mate. Jayfeather know that Sandstorm was underweight and from descriptions given to him by Lionblaze she was gaunt and her fur was matted.

"Sandstorm look it's Firestar," Millie said softly.

Jayfeather suddenly sensed Squirrelflight beside him.

"She looked up. She's staring at Firestar now." She was describing Sandstorm's action to him. For a moment pride made him want to push her off but for Sandstorm's sake he needed to know if she would accept her mate back.

"You left me," Sandstorm said. "You left me all alone. You went to a place I couldn't follow," her voice was bitter and hurt.

Firestar moved next to him he stood up and walked over to her.

"They're nose to nose now," Squirrelflight said.

"I never meant to hurt you Sandstorm you know that was never my intention. I didn't want to leave you but my wounds were too severe to live through."

"She's running her tail over the scar on his neck," Squirrelflight explained.

"But you're here now?" Sandstorm murmured

"Yes."

"To stay?"

"For as long as I can."

She seemed to accept this and there was no sound for a moment.

"She's pressed herself against him. Their tails are twined. It's been awhile since I've seen her this happy," Squirrelflight said.

Jayfeather nodded his thanks.

"Do we get an explanation?" Graystripe asked.

"Of course old friend. When Tigerstar and I fought he severely wounded me so much so that there was no way I could've lived through the wounds. So Starclan did the only thing they could, they took my last life but only temporarily. In Starclan I was able to heal until I was strong enough to return."

Jayfeather sensed curiosity coming from Brambleclaw.

"So how many lives do you have now?" He asked.

"Three. Starclan gifted them to me after I killed Tigerstar."

This seemed to satisfy and please Brambleclaw and he didn't speak again.

"Did you see Ferncloud?" Dustpelt's voice came from behind Jayfeather.

"I did," Firestar replied.

"Is she safe?"

"She is, she's been reunited with Larchkit and Brindleface."

Dustpelt said nothing and Jayfeather felt grief crash over him. The brown warrior had taken the death of his mate harshly. He was turning away when Firestar spoke again.

"She misses you Dustpelt but doesn't wish to have you beside her anytime soon."

The older warrior still didn't respond but his grief lessened.

"So you're back and you have three more lives to give to your clan," Jayfeather spoke finally restating and summing up Firestar's words.

"Yes."

Squirrelflight and Leafpool were beside their father once more. Brackenfur and Graystripe started chanting.

"Firestar! Firestar!"

The clan quickly joined in cheering for the return of their leader.

"I promise I will continue to serve Thunderclan to the best of my ability," he promised.

Jayfeather relaxed perhaps Thunderclan would get the break it well deserved.


End file.
